Sentient Evil
by pathetic-really
Summary: When the Uzumaki family moved into their new home they had no idea that something in the house would compel their eldest son to murder them. When Special Detective Kurenai Yuhi is told to investigate the only clue she can find is one word, carved into the walls. Jashin.
1. Chapter 1

Sentient Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: When the Uzumaki family moved into their new home they had no idea that something in the house would compel their eldest son to murder them. When Special Detective Kurenai Yuhi is told to investigate the only clue she can find is one word, carved into the walls. Jashin.

* * *

_-the following is an exact transcript of the final page from the journal of Kyuubi Uzumaki._

_March 15__th_

_I had that dream again._

_I'm standing on the strange symbol in the basement and that silver haired man is just staring at me. The longer he stares the more uncomfortable and afraid I become. He speaks only one word to me._

"_Jashin." _

_And I instantly know what he wants me to do. I refuse, of course I refuse, how could I not? What he wants is monstrous. When I refuse he begins to chant in a language I don't understand, it sounds Latin but somehow I know it's not. Then he begins to hurt himself, only I'M the one that feels it. It hurts so much and even though I know it's just a dream it's still the worse pain that I've ever experienced. And he says it again:_

"_Jashin."_

_And I refuse._

_And it continues._

_During the day I can tell myself that I would never, NEVER, do what he wants. That I would die before I bow to the will of that man and the depraved god he worships._

_But at night, when I wake up from the nightmare, choking back a scream, my entire body being swallowed by a supernova of pain; I find myself thinking that I COULD do it. That I WOULD do it, just to get this to stop._

* * *

March 17th

4:11 A.M.

Special Detective Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake, a well known crime scene investigator, stood in front of an unassuming grey brick house. The grass in the front yard was either dead or dying and the entire area was sectioned off by police tape. The work lamps buzzed faintly and bathed the surroundings in unforgiving white light.

"Were you the one who moved the body?" Kurenai nodded her head at the drying blood and white lines painted on the front walk.

"No," the surgical mask Kakashi was wearing shifted slightly as he scowled, "that wasn't my guys. It was _them_." He gestured at the milling police officers, "Some rookie. Put the stiff in the ambulance because _'people were gawking at it.'_"

Kurenai laughed softly, "Looks like someone is gonna be looking for a new job come tomorrow."

The grey haired man hummed in agreement, "The situation wasn't completely unsalvageable though. The blood there," he pointed to the same bloodstains that Kurenai had, "belongs, or belonged, to Kyuubi Uzumaki. We haven't had time to run any tests but it's pretty obvious that the blood on the murder weapon belongs to his parents. His little brother Naruto said as much and, well, stab wounds don't lie."

Kurenai's red eyes widened, "His little brother is alive?"

"Well he's pretty shook up and he's got some internal bleeding that we can't account for but…yeah, he's alive, more or less. You didn't know?"

"I was just told that there were bodies. I assumed—"

"Ah, but Kurenai you know what they say about assuming—"

"Yeah it makes an ass out of you."

"That's riiiight."

They stood in silence for several minutes, watching the bustle of activity.

"So what happened here? Do you have any idea why the kid did what he did?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Well the only person who'd be able to give us an idea isn't in a fit condition to talk. After Naruto said that Kyuubi had murdered their parents all we could get out of him was mostly incoherent babbling about how his brother wouldn't die."

"Wouldn't die?" Kurenai quirked an eyebrow.

"The Uzumaki's had a .357 revolver in their home for security purposes. Naruto said that he shot his brother with it five times and that he wouldn't go down."

"And did he actually shoot him? He could have just missed after all."

"Oh no, he got him. You could take one look at Kyuubi's body and tell he'd been shot. Or so I'm told. I would have seen it firsthand but _someone_ moved the body." The normally relaxed man cast a scorching glare at the police officers.

"Alright so Kyuubi snaps over…something and kills his parents. His little brother sees it, grabs the gun and shoots him. Pretty straightforward, so the only question is what set Kyuubi off?"

"Well the other question is how he got onto the stoop."

"What do you mean?"

"The Uzumaki's .357 was loaded with hollow point bullets. The first exit wound blood-spatter is in the master bedroom, which means that Kyuubi walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the front yard after taking a slug in the chest."

"People have been known to shrug off bullets with enough adrenaline or psychotic rage."

"True, but there's another exit-spatter in the hall and one at the top of the stairs; that means he was shot three times. Have you ever seen what a hollow point will do to someone? Being able to shrug off three wouldn't be adrenaline or rage, it'd be inhuman."

"So what do you think happened?"

Kakashi slid a finger underneath his mask and scratched his chin thoughtfully, "My best theory is that he was under the influence of a drug, maybe PCP, but we're gonna have to wait for the toxicology report. It's possible that he was able to shrug off those bullets, stranger things have happened, but I'd be really surprised."

They fell into silence again. Paramedics led a covered stretcher out the door and down the steps, avoiding the bloodstains and body outline as best they could. They loaded the stretcher into the back of ambulance, closed and latched the double doors, and departed.

"So, you want to see the crime scene now?"

"Su—" Kurenai stopped mid-word as a giant yawn escaped her, "Actually, I'll take a look tomorrow. I'm so tired right now that I'd miss something important. Is Kyuubi's body in the morgue?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll swing by and take a look at it tomorrow too." She yawned again, "But for now, it's four in the morning and I need to get some sleep."

* * *

_-Excerpt from the journal of Kyuubi Uzumaki._

_October 15__th_

…_Dad had me bringing up the Halloween decorations from the basement today. I __really__ don't like the basement. I know that probably sounds ridiculous, an seventeen year old being afraid of the basement. I bet Naruto is laughing his ass off if he's reading this but it's true. The basement gives off some really bad vibes. It kinda feels like something's watching you, something predatory. Like when you're at the zoo and the lion's staring at you and you just know it'd eat you if it could. And then there's that weird symbol carved into the floor, the triangle inside a circle. You can literally feel the air get colder around it. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things…_

* * *

__March 17th

1:32 P.M.

Kurenai had always hated the morgue. Part of it was the smell, the clean disinfectant smell that never really covered up the smell of death, but it was mostly the way it looked. The impersonal white walls and tile floors, the harsh fluorescent lights, the row upon row of metal locker doors; the doors had always been the worst part for her. No matter what any of the corpses in here had done when they were alive, whether they had been a victim or a murderer, they were still someone's loved one and they were stored away in containers like cold cuts. Well, perhaps not like cold cuts but that was the comparison her mind always made.

She caught the attention of the man on duty and after a brief talk about who she was and why she was here (several times she resisted the urge to remind the pudgy man that her eyes were up _here_ thank you very much) he led her back to the cabinet where Kyuubi was stored.

"Are you sure you want to see this ma'am? The report said it was pretty gruesome."

Kurenai frowned slightly and resisted the urge (yet again) to tell the man that staring at her chest was not polite. "Yes, I'm sure. Open it up please."

The man opened the door and slowly slid out the rolling bed, as if to give her more time to prepare. Unfortunately nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The metal slab was empty. The body of Kyuubi Uzumaki was gone.

* * *

**A/N: and that's the first chapter. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, another Jashin related story? Yes, another Jashin related story. This idea has been eating my brain lately so uh, new story for ya.**

**Reviews would be super killer.**

**Bye,**

**Pathetic-really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing_**

**_Sentient Evil_**

**_Chapter 2._**

* * *

_-an entry from the Journal of Kyuubi Uzumaki_

_September 13__th_

_So today was my first day in the village of Konoha. In case you're wondering Konoha is the smallest city in all of Fire County and it's really, __really__ small. When Dad said we were moving to a small town I thought he meant like suburbia small but goddamn there's probably only four hundred or five hundred people in this entire town, and that's a generous estimate._

_The entire town is inside this, like, miniature forest and it's pretty much isolated from the rest of the world. It's actually really creepy if you think about it too long. There's only one paved road that leads into town and the only thing it's really used for is to ship in produce and shit for that local place Chiyo's Market. I was actually bored enough to make a list of the different stuff in this town._

_Konoha has:_

_Houses (obviously)._

_A gas station/ mechanic combo that looks like it's been around since the '50's._

_Chiyo's Market (it's like a general store and a mini-mart all in one, in case that's not obvious.)_

_A church._

_A lumber mill._

_A couple diners (no franchises, all local)._

_A spooky abandoned police station that's still roped off by crime scene tape._

_Notice what's missing from that list? A hospital, a school, and an occupied police station._

_Apparently if you need a hospital you gotta get yourself out to Fire County General. They ship out the kids to the nearest schools and ship in cops whenever something bad happens._

_Christ, this town just sounds like a bad idea._

_Anyway that's all I gotta write for today so uh…I dunno, later I guess._

_Oh, one last thing. I was moving my bookshelf around today and I found this word, Jashin (pronounced Josh-een?) carved into the wall. Only, the word didn't look carved. I dunno, maybe I've been reading too much Creepypasta but it almost looked like it had been scratched into the wall. Dad said he'd get me some caulk or putty or something to fill it in with so we can paint over it but it's still really creepy._

* * *

March 18th

5:35 P.M.

The cluster-fuck that was Kyuubi's missing body had taken most of today and yesterday to resolve, if you could call it resolved at all. The morgue attendant who had been on duty when Kyuubi's body was brought in couldn't be found and reviewing the security tapes had proven useless. The video showed Kyuubi's body being brought in, placed on the rolling bed, and slid into the cabinet. The morgue attendant (a prematurely grey haired man named Kabuto Yakushi) sat at his desk for a while filling out paper work and then stood up and left the room. A couple of minutes later the video feed began to waver and then blacked out. When the feed resumed the morgue looked normal but the body, and Kabuto, had disappeared.

Even though Kurenai always tried to focus on the positive aspects of a person's character, if she had to be honest, she wasn't really surprised that Kabuto had turned out to be a body thief. The man had always creeped her out, sitting in on autopsies whenever he could and smiling that strange half-smile of his. And unfortunately it appeared that he was also very good at covering his tracks, because they could find neither hide nor hair of him. So for the time being the department had cops out actively looking for him and Kurenai had to move on to the next part of her investigation, speaking to Kyuubi's friends.

The thunderous clouds that had been holding court in the sky broke open as Kurenai pulled her car, an unmarked Crown Victoria, into the gravel driveway of the 17 N. Suna St. and killed the engine. The house in front of her was, quite frankly, depressing. It was a low-slung ranch house that was badly in need of a paint job and the dilapidated front porch was sagging horribly in the middle. A screen door hung at a drunken tilt in front of a front door that needed a new coat of paint even more than the house, if that was possible. A rusted tin overhang protected the front door and porch from the brunt of the rain and Kurenai made haste for that small rectangle of protection. She rang the doorbell and half a minute later the door was answered by a heavily tattooed man wearing a half-unzipped mechanic's jumpsuit.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Are you Shukaku Sabaku?"

He nodded slowly.

She removed her badge from her pocket and held it up do that he could see it, "I'm Special Detective Kurenai Yuhi can I speak to you for a moment?"

The man sighed heavily, "What's Kankuro done now officer?"

"Nothing." She said, surprised, "I'm actually here to talk to you about Kyuubi Uzumaki."

"Oh." He stepped outside and let the doors close behind him. A gust of wind caused the screen door to rattle and bounce against the doorframe. The rain fell harder and the sound of it hitting the tin became a roar.

Shukaku lit a cigarette and quirked an eyebrow at Kurenai, "So what did you wanna know?"

"Is there any way we could move this inside?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard.

Shukaku shook his head firmly, "They're," he jerked his head back to indicate the house, "shook up enough about this. I don't want them to hear more than necessary."

Kurenai nodded in understanding and pulled a pen and a notepad from an inside pocket of her jacket.

"So, would you say that you were close to Kyuubi Uzumaki?"

He shrugged and blew out a stream of smoke, "I suppose. Close as a man can be to the dude fucking his younger brother, at any rate."

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Mr. Uzumaki and—"

"Gaara," he supplied helpfully.

"- were having a…sexual relationship?"

He grinned slightly, as if amused by her reluctance, "They were fucking, yeah."

Kurenai's mind began to race a mile-a-minute. It was news to her but apparently Kyuubi was homosexual. What were Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki's views on homosexuality? Maybe Kyuubi came out and they reacted badly? Perhaps that was what pushed the teen over the edge.

She hadn't realized that she was thinking aloud until Shukaku began to speak again:

"Nah, nah, nah, you obviously didn't do your damn homework when it comes to Kyuubi's parentals. They were the most supportive parents I've ever seen, man. Hell if Kyuubi told them he was queer they would've bought him a tube of lube and a box of condoms."

"Hmm…well, do you have any idea what might have set Kyuubi off then? Did anything traumatic happen recently? Anything you know of?"

"Nah, not that I know of, he did look tired as hell the last couple of times I saw him though. But, well, some people just snap ya' know?"

Kurenai nodded absently and scribbled _rapid sleep loss_ on her notepad underneath Gaara's name.

"Is there any way I'd be able to speak to Gaara?"

Shukaku stamped out what remained of his cigarette with a heavy work boot and lit another, "You could talk to him but you'd have to go to the loony ward of FC General."

"The psychiatric ward? What's he doing there?"

"He flipped his shit when he heard about what happened. Started doing that paranormal babble bullshit that he does and wouldn't stop and then…well, Temari took him to the hospital before he could hurt himself anymore."

"That reaction seems a bit over the top." She said carefully, not wanting to offend the taller man.

Shukaku sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, I know. I love the kid but he's never been completely alright, ya' know, mentally." He glanced at his watch and swore, "Look, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for my shift. You should talk to Fu, she was closer to Kyuubi then I was."

"Fu?"

"Fu Chomei. She works at Chiyo's Market. Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go, can't afford to lose this gig."

Kurenai scribbled down Fu's name underneath Gaara's and watched as the man trotted across the dying grass and clambered into a rusted truck. The engine started with a cough and a sputter and the truck trundled down the drive, sending up sprays of gravel from beneath its wheels.

She stood underneath the awning for a couple of minutes, waiting to see if the rain would ease up. When it became apparent that it would not she pulled her jacket up over her head and, inwardly berating herself for not bringing an umbrella, ran for her car. The inside of her car was blessedly dry and she pulled off her now soaked jacket and hung it over the back of the passenger seat.

*_khuu* "Kurenai are you there?" *khuu*_

Kurenai grabbed the walkie-talkie off its dashboard mount and depressed the button, _*khuu*_ "Yeah I'm here. What do you need Shizune?" _*khuu*_

_*khuu* "We've found Kabuto's body. You better get to the morgue, it's weird." *khuu*_

_*khuu*_ "Weird? Weird how?" _*khuu*_

*_khuu* "It's…well…just get there fast. Anko's agreed not to start the autopsy until you get there but she's already getting impatient." *khuu*_

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was a woman who took far too much joy in her work. It was a well known fact around the Station that she actually enjoyed cutting open dead bodies. This, coupled with her love of snakes, had earned her the title of Creepy Snake Lady and she loved it.

She greeted Kurenai at the door of Autopsy Room Four with a large smile and shoved a pile of clothes into the startled detective's hands; after Kurenai had put on the set of scrubs, surgical gloves, and, oddly enough, a nose plug Anko led her into the room. The smell hit them like a wall. Being used to it, Anko merely wrinkled her nose slightly in irritation but Kurenai nearly gagged. Even though her nose was plugged she could taste the pungent odor on the back of her tongue, rotten and cloying like spoiled meat.

Kabuto's body was laid out on a steel table at the center of the room. A white blanket covered the body from the waist down, something she was sure Anko had done for her benefit.

Anko crossed to the far side of the table and picked up a scalpel from the rolling table beside her.

"Let's get started." She said, sounding eager.

She began to make the first incision.

* * *

**A/N: and that's the next chapter. Reviews would be super killer.**

**Later,**

**Pathetic-really.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sentient Evil**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Found among the papers of Hashirama Senju upon his passing._

_Exact date unknown, speculated to be written in either 1934 or 1935._

_The new man can into the general store today to buy supplies for the workers constructing his house. He was a pale man and at first I thought that he may have been an albino like my younger brother Tobirama. However as he got closer I realized that this was not the case. His skin, while being incredibly pale, was not the snow white color that albino's seem to share. Instead his skin had the waxy and rather unsettling quality of a corpse that had been prepared for burial._

_The man (who introduced himself as Hidan, with no surname given) was, all-in-all, an oddity. He wore clothes that pointed towards wealth and his voice had the cultured and refined tones that seem exclusive to those from old money. (Perhaps that is why Madara took to him so quickly, he has always desired for the Uchiha to one day be known as old money and to become friends with a member of one such family would surely help him along.) Yet as he spoke he littered his speech with words and phrases that even seasoned navy men would be embarrassed to hear._

_As he purchased his supplies we made small talk, inquiring as to his past and politely ignoring his uncouth language. As I had expected (and much to Madara's delight) the man was, In fact, from old money. He told us that he was the youngest son of an old money family (he again omitted his surname, I think I may have been the only one who noticed) and thus the least likely to receive any of the substantial inheritance promised to his elder siblings. Well aware of this fact, he had decided to travel the world as a seaman, joining the crew of the '_Kali_'. Sometime later word had come to him whilst he was visiting the island nation of Kiri that his family had passed away due to what was speculated to be a gas leak. When he said 'speculated' the faintest of smirks crossed his face and he turned to look at me. I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. _

_Even now, safely ensconced in my study, I still feel acute unease. A sense of fear so poignant that it seems almost alive, roiling in my gut. I am almost unwilling to write down what I experienced, lest someone reads it and thinks I am losing my mind. But I must write it out or it will stay in my mind, and make sleep impossible._

_Looking into the violet eyes of that man, if he is even a man, (I will admit that I have my doubts, as unfounded as they may be) was horrible. I feel that I can only do the sensation a small margin of justice by using metaphor. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a deep well, down into the nigh impenetrable blackness and realizing that _something_ was down there. Something inhuman, demonic in its hate, and horribly _aware.

* * *

**Office of the Fire County Coroner:**

**DATE and HOUR AUTOPSY PERFORMED:**

3/18/2013; 6:30 P.M. by

Mitarashi Anko, M.D.

159 Totsuka Street

Tanzaku, FC 48976

489-420-9333

**Observer:**

Yuhi Kurenai

**Full Autopsy Performed**

**Summary Report of Autopsy**

**Coroner's Case #:**

2013-613

**Name:**

Yakushi Kabuto

**Date of Birth:**

2/28/1990

**Age:**

23

**Race: **

White

**Sex:**

Male

**Date of Death:**

3/17/2013

**Body Identified by:**

Orochimaru Sannin, former employer

**Case #:**

001294-23E-2013

**Investigation Agency:**

Fire County Police Department.

**External Examination:**

The autopsy is begun at 6:30 P.M. on March 18, 2013. The body is presented in a black body bag. The victim is wearing a purple high-collared shirt and dark purple pants.

The body is that of a normally developed white male measuring 69.7 inches and weighing 143 pounds, and appearing generally consistent with the stated age of twenty-three years. The eyes are open. The irises are black and corneas are cloudy. The hair is ash grey, straight, and approximately 18 inches in length at the longest point.

Upon the removal of the victim's clothing, the odor of decay intensified. There are no visible wounds or markings.

**Internal Examination:**

HEAD—CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM: The brain weighs 1,303 grams and within normal limits.

CARDIOVASCULAR SYSTEM: The heart weighs 253 grams, and has a normal size and configuration. No evidence of atherosclerosis is present.

GASTROINTESTINAL SYSTEM: The mucosa and wall of the esophagus are intact and gray-pink, without lesions or injuries. The gastric mucosa is intact and pink without injury. Approximately 125 ml of partially digested semisolid food is found in the stomach. The mucosa of the duodenum, jejunum, ileum, colon and rectum are intact.

URINARY SYSTEM: The kidneys weigh: left, 115 grams; right, 113 grams. The kidneys are anatomic in size, shape and location and are without lesions.

TOXICOLOGY: Sample of right pleural blood and bile are submitted for toxicologic analysis. Stomach contents are saved.

SEROLOGY: A sample of right pleural blood is submitted in the EDTA tube. Routine toxicologic studies were ordered.

**LABORATORY DATA**

Cerebrospinal fluid culture and sensitivity:

Gram stain: Unremarkable  
Culture: No growth after 72 hours

Cerebrospinal fluid bacterial antigens:

Hemophilus influenza B: Negative  
Streptococcus pneumoniae: Negative  
N. Meningitidis: Negative  
Neiserria meningitidis B/E. Coli K1: Negative

**Drug Screen Results:**

Urine screen {Immunoassay} was NEGATIVE.  
Ethanol: 0 gm/dl, Blood (Heart)  
Ethanol: 0 gm/dl, Vitreous

Io Butai, P.h.D.

Chief Toxicologist

March 18, 2013

**EVIDENCE COLLECTED:**

One (1) purple high-collared shirt, size Medium.

One (1) pair dark purple dress pants, size Medium.

One (i) pair circular frame glasses (black).

Samples of Blood (AB), Bile, and Tissue (heart, lung, brain, kidney, liver, spleen).

Eleven (11) autopsy photographs.

One Postmortem CT Scan.

One Postmortem MRI.

**OPINION:**

Time of death: Body temperature, rigor and liver mortis, and stomach contents approximate the time of death between 1:00 and 3:00 A.M. on 3/18/2013.

Immediate Cause of Death: Unknown

Manner of Death: Natural Causes (?)

Remarks: Ibiki, I know you told me to be more professional in this section but I have no god-damn idea what killed this man. There weren't any external wounds and all of his internals look to be perfectly healthy. The CT and MRI came back and didn't show any abnormalities. It's as if his body, which was perfectly healthy for his age, dropped dead on its own accord.

/ Mitarashi Anko, M.D.

Fire County Coroner's Office

March 19, 2013

* * *

March 19th

10:04 A.M.

Kurenai pulled into the parking lot of Chiyo's Market, parked next to a mint green moped, turned off her engine, and stepped out of the car.

Chiyo's Market was a medium sized building with cream colored walls and a red tile roof. Small rectangular windows lined the walls just beneath the roof, presumably to allow natural light to enter the store. The automatic sliding doors were being held open by two bags of dog food.

Kurenai walked through the doors and looked around. The interior of the store was set up in traditional grocery store style, with the back wall being lined by a freezer (for things like milk, beer, cheese, etc.) and having metal aisles running perpendicular to it. There were two check-out aisles near the front of the store. The aisle underneath the large #1 sign hanging from the ceiling had a CLOSED sign resting on its bring-to belt. An apathetic looking red-head was reclined in the chair that took up most of the space in the cashier's alcove. He smoking a cigarette despite the 'NO SMOKING' sign tacked to the side of his register. Aisle #2 was manned by a large man with shoulder length hair and stitch-like tattoos covering the majority of his exposed skin, including his face. He was counting the money in his register with practiced movements.

Kurenai walked over to the red-head, "Hello, I'd like to talk to Fu Chomei, is she working today?"

The red-head looked at her with bored brown eyes, "She's on the clock, come back later." He ashed his cigarette carelessly onto the tile floor.

Kurenai smiled slightly to hide her annoyance. She pulled her badge from her coat pocket and showed it to him, "I'm Special Detective Kurenai Yuhi. I need to talk to Ms. Chomei as part of an on-going criminal investigation."

The red-head's expression didn't change and he showed no outward reaction to the news that a detective needed to talk to one of his co-workers. Without taking his eyes off Kurenai he grabbed the walkie-talkie from where it was hanging underneath the counter and depressed the button, _*khuu*_ "Fu, cop at the cash registers wants to talk to you." _*khuu*_

There was a moment's pause.

_*khuu*_"Uh, come again Sasori? I don't think I heard you right the first time." _*khuu*_

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes, _*khuu*_"There's a cop for you at the registers. Get up here, now." _*khuu*_

It took about five minutes for a nervous looking girl with mint green hair to arrive at the registers. She smiled nervously at Kurenai, who returned the smile soothingly.

"Hi Fu, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'm working on the Kyuubi investigation, would it be alright if I asked you a couple questions?"

"U-uh, okay…sure."

"Don't take too long Fu. Your shift just started, we're not paying you for work you don't do." The man at aisle #2 had looked up from counting money and was glaring at Fu with incredibly bloodshot green eyes.

"Oh shut up Kakuzu," Fu snapped, returning the glare with equal ferocity, "Grandma Akasuna might use you for financial advice but we both know you can't do a damn thing to my paycheck."

Kakuzu's eyes flashed angrily and he opened his mouth to retort but Sasori cut him off, "Time is money Kakuzu. Get back to work."

Kakuzu snarled wordlessly and whipped around, stalking away down an aisle.

"God Sasori, Kakuzu is such a dick! Couldn't you do something about him? I mean, you're the assistant manager after all."

Sasori looked at Fu for a moment before leaning back in his chair, "I suppose I _could_ do something about it."

"…you're not gonna do anything are you?"

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

Kurenai climbed into her car twenty minutes later, frustrated by how little she had learned. Fu, despite being closer to Kyuubi, was unable to shed any light on what might have caused the boy's psychotic snap. However the interview hadn't been a complete waste of time. She did mention that Kyuubi had kept a journal hidden under a loose floorboard underneath his bed. She also suggested that Kurenai drive down to FC General to talk to Naruto, seeing as he had been closer to Kyuubi than anyone.

She glanced at the time.

10:31 A.M.

'_Good, I have plenty of time; I can get both of those things taken care of today.'_

She pulled her car out of the parking lot, put it into drive, and headed towards the now vacant Uzumaki house.

* * *

**A/N: and that's chapter three. Um, I want to apologize if the autopsy report is done incorrectly or any of the medical terms are used incorrectly. I'm not a doctor, and I essentially no medical knowledge, I just used a template that I found on the interwebs.**

**Secondly, I'd like to announce that I've started a new story called **_**When One Jinchuuriki Raises Another **_**and it's a Utakata/Naruto mentor fic.**

**Here's the summary:**

_After his master's betrayal Utakata fled to Konoha, hoping to hide in plain sight as a civilian. He had no idea how he ended up working in a ramen shop and rooming with a hyper-active blonde boy. _

Anywho, reviews would be much appreciated.

Have a nice whatever time it may be,

Pathetic-really.


End file.
